Oliver
Oliver came to the Island of Sodor in 1968. He escaped from being scrapped.The Fat Controller said that he was perfect for The Little Western and let him stay. Bio When Oliver first came to the railway, he was supposed to meet all the engines but, he was held up. Duck did not like this and started to complain. He met Oliver at Tidmouth Hault and told him off for being late without giving Oliver a chance to explain. Later, Oliver was taking a passenger train and saw Duck on the sand and helped him. At the sheds at Callan, Oliver and Duck reconciled and Oliver explained why he was late. He had to rescue two injured workmen and Percy and Toby from a rock slide. He also pulled the mail train after James furiously had an accident with his drawbar and the job was completely offered to him as a main job. Oliver was in On the Run and Escape, where he was telling Alice about his story of escaping scrap. He also appeared in Christmas Delivery, where he was helping a young woman to get to her husband for Christmas. He listened to the story of the Scottish twins' arrival on the island, meeting Alice over British Railways and some opinions of Sir Charles Topham Hatt, told James about Bear after the GWR tank engine met him in 1968 and spoke to Barry at Knapford station in 1985. After appearing in four episodes of Season 5, he appeared in the special Winds of Change where he and Gordon talked to Shane about their age which the Class 67 diesel was rudely remarking it as "unlawful". Oliver also appeared in two episodes of Season 1 STMY, making cameo appearances in both of them which were named The Missing Engine and Homecoming. Appearances Episodes *Season 1 - Great Western, Little Western and Night Run *Season 2 - Galloping Sausage (mentioned) *Season 3 - Search Engines (cameo), Comfort Zone, On the Run, Escape and Christmas Delivery *Season 4 - Decisions, Douglas the Brave, One Good Deed and Post & Prejudice *Barry the Rescue Engine: Back on Track *Season 5 - Doubts, Ruffled Feathers, Darkest Hour and Desperate Times *Season 1 STMY - The Missing Engine (cameo), Rough Start (cameo), Homecoming (cameo) and Cold Reception (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Troublesome Trucks (episode) Specials *Winds of Change Books * Locomotives & Legends Voice Actors * Jinty1798 Trivia * In Season 1, Oliver's SI3D 2006 model was used, since it was the best model available at the time. At the beginning of Season 3, WildNorWester debuted a purpose-built model, which has been updated over time, including being "baked". * Oliver's model was the first one to be baked out of the engines during November and was the first released baked engine on WildNorWester's website. * Oliver has received his RWS colors in Season 1 STMY. Gallery File:OliverPortrait.png|A portrait of Oliver File:Oliver.png Category:North West Railway Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Tank Engines Category:The Little Western